


Drunken Love

by meltemxia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Confessions, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Snapchat, Social Media, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltemxia/pseuds/meltemxia
Summary: One snapchat story changes everything for a jealous drunk Lena in a bar.





	Drunken Love

Long day of work for Lena Luthor, new prototype in the works, lots of papers to sign and she just needed to relax and forget about everything for while. This led the black haired women to the bar.

For Kara though, that wasn't the case. She had a wonderful day, her article was accepted and she was being promoted in a few days so to celebrate Alex, Winn and James decided to throw her surprise party at the house. What else could Kara ask for right?

As Kara enters her house the party started, snapchats were being taken by everyone there, capturing the reaction of the new journalist. Although everyone Kara expected to be there was present there was someone who she didn't exactly recognize. A brunette young women standing next to Winn, as everyone comes greet Kara the brunette comes along. "Kara this is my friend Sarah, I hope you don't mind that I invited her but she's new in town and doesn't have many friends yet" comments Winn to which Kara replies "Not at all, it's okay. Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Kara. Welcome to National City" Sarah smiles and extended her hand "Thanks Kara, congratulations on your work"  
"Thanks Sarah" Responds Kara with a warm smile to the new girl in front of her.

As the night passed, everyone was having a good time and by the end of the night everyone was going to know it thanks to social media. Kara as grateful that she was for the celebration, she started taking snapchats all night most of them appreciating what her friends had done for her. When she sees Sarah she decides to go up to her and since she was taking pictures with everyone, asks Sarah for a picture too. The brunette agrees and takes the picture, friendly that she was decides to pose by giving Kara a kiss on the cheek. 

After It's taken Kara asks for her snapchat so that she would be able to see it too if she wanted to. They exchange snapchat and continued the party.

* * *

Going back to the bar with Lena... By this time now, she wasn't exactly sober anymore. She tried talking to the bartender but she felt it was like talking to the wall so she takes out her phone and opens snapchat "Oh, look! A story from my girlfriend" she shouts at the bar but no one seemed to care, she then turned again to face the bartender, chuckles "Shh, she's not really my girlfriend..." She points at the people behind her "These idiots thought I was telling the truth" The bartender laughs at Lena knowing how drunk the she suddenly adds "I wish it was true though, you know? a girl can only wish... " Lena starts thinking, noticing she probably said it wrong "or is it dream? I don't even know anymore. I'm too drunk, but you probably know that... I'm going to shut up now"

Lena opens Kara's snapchat "A party, that I wasn't invited to, great..." She shows the video to the bartender "It's because I'm a..." **Lena hiccups** "Luthor right? that must be it" The bartender laughs "Why else would Kara Danvers not invite me to her party... I'm Lena Luthor, everyone wants me on their parties" Lena turns around to face the people behind her "Am I right..." **Hiccups** "... People" Once again the Lena gets ignored "I know you do" she adds before turning around facing the bartender again.

She sees the other snapchat where Kara is being kissed by Sarah "What?" Lena says in complete surprise "Already cheating on me, who the hell is that..." **hiccups** "Women next to my women?" 

Lena asks the bartender "You think I should text her right? I think you're right, I should. Thank you" without giving the bartender a chance to talk Lena starts typing;

**Lena:** Kara Danvers!! What is that imbecile kissing your cheek? You don't know her, and as your best friend my duty is to protect you from sluts who want to kiss you

**Lena:** Don u ingnnoree me@4C Kara Dambers

After 3 minutes from texting Kara, Lena stars driving insane and grabs the bartender's hand "You're a bad friend you know? You told me to text her instead of calling her. Who does that?" confused the bartender lets go of Lena's grip "I'm sorry" but Lena was already calling Kara

* * *

Kara on her side, she was already cleaning up a little. Everyone had left and so she went and took a shower which avoided her from listening to Lena's texts. She got out and got in some comfortable clothes before reaching for her phone. While reading Lena's text, comes a call from her

"Hello" a confused Kara answers the phone

"Kara **hiccups** Danvers, who's that women harassing you on snapchat? She thinks she can kiss you like that? Is that your girlfriend? Why don't you **hiccups** answer any of my questions?"

Kara laughs over the other line before getting cut off by Lena again "Why are you laughing Danvers? Yes, make fun of the Luthor"

Kara keeps laughing before she can control herself to be able to answer "Lena are you drunk?"

Lena scuffs "Me? Drunk? No, I'm a Luthor... You know? you're asking too many questions and not answering mines?"

Kara laughs again "Where are you Lena, I'll pick you up"

"I'm in earth Kara, where else would I be..." she laughs and then adds "I'm kidding, I'm at Lola's city bar, around your house" then Lena realizes that was weird "Yeah, forget about that last part" 

They end the call and Kara changes into some jeans and a hoodie heading out.

* * *

Lena tells the bartender "See? that's how you do it.." Lena chuckles to herself before adding "Shh, she's coming for me. Don't tell anyone"

Kara enters the bar and sees Lena talking to the bartender 

"Lena!" The blonde shouts and Lena turns around "Oops, my ride is here" and chuckles to the bartender. Kara takes Lena's hand placed it over her neck helping her walk, before heading out Lena shouts to the bartender "Thank you for your time but I'm taken by this blondie... Am I right Kara?" 

Kara laughs and gets her in the car and decides to take her to her house since it was the closest place.

While in the car Lena lowers the music "Kara"

"Yes Lena?"

"Do you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass" 

Kara laughs and blushes at the pick up line coming from Lena, the proper CEO. Before Kara could answer Lena talks again

"You know what? I'll try another one... Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte" Lena chuckles to herself "These are pretty bad aren't they? This one is better... Are you african? beacause you're a frican babe"

Kara laughs "You're so sweet Lena" while blushing.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop now. I'm humiliating myself"

"No, you aren't... those are the funniest pick up lines I've ever heard"

By the time Lena was more calmed they were already in the apartment, Kara had offered Lena some water and food to help her hangover. She lends Lena some comfortable clothes and takes her to her bed. Kara planning to sleep on the couch watches Lena sleep and before she can head out to her living room Lena calls her. Kara walks up to her.

"Yes, Lena.. You okay? Need something?" Worryingly replies Kara 

"Yes, I need you Kara Danvers... Don't ever do that again, you made me jealous. I thought I'd lost you"

Kara takes Lena's hand caressing it "You're not going to lose me Lena, there's no need to worry about Sarah..." Kara gets closer to Lena whispering in her ear "I'm yours"

Kara gives Lena a kiss on her forehead and stood up to leave the room and Lena grabs her hand again "Stay"

* * *

Next morning Kara wakes up first apparently cuddling with Lena, something she didn't imagine would happen that way even though she did enjoyed Lena's confession the night before. The feeling was mutual... Kara carefully wakes up not wanting to wake Lena and heads to the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

After a few minutes the breakfast is done and just in time for Lena who was waking up. She comes out and there's a plate full of food accompanied with orange juice and pills for headache since she knew she might suffer from it after the hangover.

Lena smiles "Omg Kara, thank you! You really didn't have to" Lena sits down and starts eating "Thank you for yesterday, I'm sorry if I was a burden to you"

"Nonsense Lena, not a burden at all. I'm just glad you're okay" Kara fixes her glasses "Can you remember yesterday?"

Lena looks down, you could see she was embarrassed "I do, and for that I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, I never intended to ruin our friendship. I wish this doesn't chan..." 

Kara smiles softly and walks up to Lena who was rambling, first time she has ever seen her so nervous and rambling. Before she could finish her sentence Kara cups a hand on her neck bringing her closer and kisses her, Lena immediately responds placing her hand on Kara's cheeks. Both girls felt sparks fly instantly, like that was something they were waiting to do for a long time. 

Kara deepened the kiss asking Lena for permission to which Lena accepts intertwining their tongues while caressing Lena's hair. As they're pulling away to breathe Kara smiles.

"Wow" Lena is left speechless and smiles

Kara smiles and takes her hand "And I'm the rambler Huh?"

Lena laughs and the blonde adds "Do you still think I work at starbucks?"

They both laugh and Lena replies "Oh, yeah... For sure"


End file.
